herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Rocka
Rocka is an Alpha Team Rookie. History Hero 2.0 Dispatched to Quatros Rocka in his original 2.0 form was on a route back to the hero factory, but then was changed to a route to Quatros to answer the distress call of former Hero Factory employee Aldous Witch. The former professor was said to have crash landed there, but no one was supposed to be able to get to Quatros as it was one of the last supplies of Quaza, and now a nature reserve. Rocka discovers a crashed ship and calls for the professor but is shocked to find a large being that says he is Aldous Witch, then calls Rocka bait. Heroes: William Furno, Jimi Stringer and Julius Nex find Rocka badly injured. He reveals to the Heroes that being by the name of Witch Doctor had attacked him. The Heroes assumed he meant Aldous and weren't surprised to see that they were correct. Furno attempted to attack the villain, but was stopped by roots that were under the Witch Doctor's control. Furno attempts to attack the villain again, but is surprised when the Witch Doctor moves before he has the chance to get him. The Witch Doctor reveals that he wanted the Heroes to come so that he could use their Hero Craft to escape. The Heroes recover an injured Furno while the Witch Doctor once again disappears. The Heroes attempt to return to Stormer and Bulk to warn them, but are attacked by a Waspix, Raw-Jaw and Fangz. The creatures are summoned away by the Witch Doctor, and the Heroes take the Hero back to their Hero Craft to upgrade him. Hero 3.0 Savage Planet Characteristics Gadgets and Abilities Rocka is a lot like a Lion in many respects. He is quick, strong and ferocious. He was based off the Hero William Furno and inherited some of his traits. He also sees gold as his trademark color and is glad that his 3.0 form is gold too. Personality Rocka was exactly like what William Furno was like: impulsive and sure of himself. His first instinct is to dive into a problem immediately, whether or not he’s ready for the challenge. His intelligence and abilities learned in hundreds of training sphere missions keep him out of trouble most of the time, but every once in a while he gets in over his head. During HF006, Rocka is constantly contesting with Furno to see who the best hotshot is and it ultimately effects the mission negatively. Appearances * Comic 6: Savage Planet * HF006 Set Information Rocka 3.0 Rocka 3.jpeg|Rocka 3.0 Box Rocka XL Box.jpeg|Rocka XL Box Rocka_Breakout_Box.jpg|Rocka Breakout * Rocka 3.0 is set to be released in Summer 2011. * Rocka 3.0 will have 30 pieces. * Rocka 3.0 is set number 2143. * A code printed on the inside of the canister lid can be entered on Herofactory.com. * Rocka 3.0 can be combined with Stormer 3.0. Rocka XL * Rocka XL is set released in Summer 2011. * Rocka XL has 186 pieces. * Rocka XL is set number 2282. Breakout * Rocka's Breakout Form was released Winter 2012. * Rocka's Breakout Form is set number 6202. Trivia *Tom Kenny - the voice actor who portrayed Spongebob Squarepants in Spongebob Squarepants and Starscream in Transformers: Animated - voiced Rocka in HF006. *It is confirmed that Rocka was never a 1.0 Hero as in HF006 Stringer states that he was 'born with the upgrade.' This means that his creation was after the 2.0 Hero upgrade. *In the Hero Factory Savage Planet DVD, he is credited as Daniel Rocka. See Also * Gallery:Daniel Rocka * Review:Rocka 3.0 * Review:Rocka XL Category:2011 Category:Savage Planet Category:Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:Characters Category:Sets Category:Alpha Team Category:Rookie Category:xl sets Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:2012 Category:Hero Factory 4.0 Category:4.0 Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes Category:Breakout Category:XL Heroes